Sweet Present
by Constantinest
Summary: Hermione kini menjahui Draco. Draco tak mengetahui mengapa akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya sering menghindarinya. Bahkan kini Hermione akrab dengan Theo dan Blaise. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah di Valentine ini Hermione mau memutuskan hubungan mereka?, pengen tahu klik akun author dan cari cerita dengan judul Presents . special For Valentine


**Present**

**Pair : Draco x Hermione.**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : R. Jack Skelenton**

**Author Note : Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini author lebih suka dengan oneshoot dan dark fic. Hehehe, jadi kemungkinan yang multi chapter bakal sedikit nyandat. Fic ini dibuat khusus buat para pencinta Dramione khususnya, : Cintaihya, Megu Takuma, Ochan Malfoy, Chacha Luv Draco. Mereka adalah para reader yang sering banget review cerita saya **** baik oneshot atau multichap. I hope you like it. And buat Valentine.**

**-Story-**

**Draco POV**

Rambut pirang platina itu hanya bisa diam binggung menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu tak bergeming diam dan santai sambil membaca bukunya. Sebenarnya sipirang juga begitu masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Namun melihat gadis didepannya jauh lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan buku yang sedang ia pegang.

Rasa kesal menyelimutinya kenapa dari tadi Hermione hanya duduk nyaman bersama dengan bukunya. Padahal mereka berhadapan dan lebih parah lagi mereka itu sedang dalam hubungan yaitu kekasih. Kurasa baru beberapa minggu Draco mengatakan 'I Love you' setelah tahun ke enamatau lebih tepatnya setelah Voldemort dimusnahkan. Dan kini tahun ketujuh ada yang aneh dengan Hermione akhir-akhir ini.

Wanita itu lebih sering diam, bahkan kalau bertemu mereka tak saling menyapa. Berpapasan saja Hermione lebih memilih menghindar daripada berbicara dengan Draco. Yang lebih membuat kesal kini Hermione sama sekali mengacuhkan pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "What the Hell dengan itu apa yang salah denganku? Apa sekarang aku kurang menarik? Apa sekarang Hermione mau mengantungkan hubungan kita?" Tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua pikiran Draco menghilang karena sesosok gadis dihadapannya berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Terdengar suara deru sepatunya dan lantai yang seirama. Draco hanya tercengang melihat itu. " Apa dia tak menyadari aku disini? Dia tak-menatapku? Apa yang salah denganmu Hermione?" Tanya Draco dalam hati, rasa kesal menyelimutinya. Ia kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Hermione tak mau bertemu dengannya bahkan berbicara tidak. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Draco lagi dan berdiri keluar.

Ketika Draco hendak kembali keasrama ketua murid. Rasa kesal menyelimutinya. Sesosok gadis yang sangat familiar dipandangannya sedang berbicara mesra dengan seseorang yang asing pula yaitu Theodore Nott. Mereka berbicara sangat akrab dan itu membuat Draco kesal bukan main. Apakah kini Hermione mau berpindah kelain hati?

Dengan langkah seribu, Draco segera mendekati mereka. Dengan akrab dan menahan rasa kesal ia merangkul Theo. "Theo, hai Hermione dear." Sapaku pada gadis yang ada dihadapanku. Kukira aku akan mendapatkan jawaban dari dia dan nyatanya tidak. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan aku setelah memberi salam pada Theo cuma Theo aku tidak. Aku hanya terbengong- bengong dengan kejadian itu. Theo melepaskan rangkulanku dan berkata," Sorry, Mate aku ada kelas ramuan kali ini. Lain saja kita berbicara," kata Theo dan pergi.

Sekilas aku kesal namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal yaitu," Bukankah kelas ramuan sudah selesai dari tadi?"

**-Xoxoxooxoxooxoxo-**

Dengan kesal aku berjalan menuju asramaku dan kini aku sedang melihat lagi Hermione sedang berbicara akrab dengan Theo dan Blaise. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah Hermione tidak seberapa akrab dengan mereka? Apa Hermione kini mau juga mendekatkan diri pada mereka. Aku merasa kesal bukan main, ingin sekali aku melemparkan mantra kutukan pada mereka. Apalagi kepada Theo, dia berbohong padaku dan kini mereka berkumpul bahkan diruangan lain. Ketika hendak kudekati mereka, ternyata mereka malah menyudahi pertemuan mereka dan menghilang entah kemana. Kesal tentu saja. Ingin sekali aku membanting semua barang yang ada didekatku. Namun sayang tak ada barang-barang disitu dan hanya lukisan yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo-**

Kesal tentu saja. Mengesalkan bukan jika kekasihmu mengacuhkanmu dan malah akrab dengan teman-temanmu. Apa aku memiliki salah kepada Hermione sehingga ia mengacuhkan ku? Kurasa aku tak mengatakan apapun padanya, kecuali.

**-Flashback-**

Aku sedang membaca buku novel favorit ku, kepalaku berada dipahanya yang empuk. Sementara tangan halusnya sedang membelai rambut pirangku, kadang-kadang ia tersenyum kecil melihatku.

Hingga aku berkata," Hermione dear, novel ini sangat bagus dan aku menyukainya. Aku penasaran dengan endingnya. Entah mengapa kejadian dinovel ini hampir mirip dengan kisah kita," kataku sementara dia hanya menatapku. Aku bangun dan duduk disebelahnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan ulahku. Kurangkulkan tanganku di pundaknya dan kucium keningnya. Ia tersenyum namun tak berkata apa-apa. "Hermione kau tahu aku adalah pria yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkanmu, aku ingin menikahimu, aku jadi penasaran denganmu kalau mengenakan gaun pengantin"

**-Flashback end-**

Kurasa itu ucapanku yang terakhir. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Kurasa tidak. Aku tak melakukan kesalan apapun. Dengan kesal aku masuk keasramaku setelah menyebutkan kata kuncinya. Sedikit kesal dengan ulah sayangku yang membuatku jengkel.

Kini aku sendiri diasramaku. Dan kulihat kucing gembul berwarna coklat sedang memainkan sepatuku. Kubiarkan saja, kadang aku gemas melihatnya. Kenapa kucing ini gemuk dan bulat, dia bagaikan bola bulu. Kuangkat kucing itu dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya agak sedikit menyeramkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa Hermione bisa memiliknya. Bahkan aku pernah melihat kucing Hermione sedang berlarian kecil mengejar bola kecil dan menbrak dinding. Hanya aku yang tahu kejadian itu, melihat tingkah bodohnya dalam sekejap aku melepaskan tawaku dan menyuruh ia mengulang lagi. Bukan hanya dinging sekarang lampu pun ia tabrak. Aku tertawa kegirangan hingga Hermione memarahiku, karena tak menghentikan kucing kesayangannya itu. Apa karena kejadian itu mungkin membuat Hermione kesal padaku?

Sebuah tanda tanya besar berada di kepalaku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Sementara besok adalah Valentine. Dan hubunganku dan Granger semakin buruk. Aku memejamkan mataku dan bersender pada kursi empukku. Semua pikiranku melayang-layang hingga aku menyadari besok valentine apa jagan-jangan Granger mau mengakiri hubungan ini? Aku menjadi cemas, kubuat agar aku bisa tertidur namun tak bisa kepalaku sangat sakit. Hatiku sedih memikirkannya. Hingga akhirnya aku tertidur pulas.

-Xoxoxoxooxoxoxo-

Ketika besoknya hari yang ditunggu yaitu Valentine.

"Mate, bagun Mate,"

Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Kubukakan mataku dan kudapati pria berkulit gelap sedang memegangku atau lebih tepatnya menguncangku dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Blaise?"

"Ada apa? Bangun pemalas. Ini sudah pagi, apa kau tak tahu ini Valentine?"

"Aku tak peduli. Hermione menjahuiku sekarang apa peduliku?"

Mendengar perkataanku, Blaise hanya terdiam dan ia berkata yang membuatku sedikit binggung.

"Kau sedang ditunggu bodoh." Katanya dan kembali menguncangkan tubuhku sementara aku hanya kembali terlelap didalam tidurku tak mempedulikan Blaise.

Kurasa 5 menit ia tak membangunkanku hingga akhirnya dia berkata,

"Draco. Hermione berciuman dengan Theodore Nott. Kau harus bangun dan melihatnya," katanya dengan sedikit takut.

Perkataan Blaise sukses membuatku bangun dalam hitungan detik aku segera bagun dan berlari keluar. "Mana- Mana Theo? Akan kupukul dia kalau dia berani mencium Hermione," kataku kesal. Sementara Blaise hanya tertawa senang melihatku.

"Aku hanya bercanda mate. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau mau bangun. Mandilah, " kata Blaise dan dengan kesal aku mematuhinya.

"Draco kau harus mengenakan ini," kata Blaise yang sedang asyik membaca novelku.

Setelah badanku segar. Aku mengambil pakaian yang disuruh Blaise, aneh. Mengapa Blaise menyuruhku mengenakan tuxedo hitam? Ada acara apa memangnya? Namun aku tak peduli. Dan tetap kupakai.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxo-**

Blaise menyuruhku berjalan agak cepat. Pakaiannya juga aneh ia mengenakan tuxedo hitam juga. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang hingga kita sampai. Bukit dengan pemandangan yang indah, disitu berkumpul orang-orang yang taka sing disitu. Ada The-Boys-Who-Lived yaitu Harry, teman setianya Ron serta adiknya Ginny, disitu juga banyak teman-teman Hermione sementara temanku juga. Theodore, Pansy, Astoria dan lain-lain. Binggung adalah kata-kata yang tepat didalam pikiranku.

Mengapa mereka semua mengenakan gaun dan pakaian resmi? Ada apa ini?

Aku mengikuti Blaise mereka tersenyum melihatku. Hingga seseorang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Dengan segera aku melihat yaitu Hermione. Ia mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik. Jujur aku sedikit tercengang melihatnya. "Draco," Panggilnya manis.

"Hermione? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku binggung. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan kepanggung.

"Hari ini adalah Valentine, saya sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk merayakan hari valentine sambil mengenakan pakain pesta. Kalian bisa berdansa bahkan melamar ditempat ini. Nikmati hari kalian," kata Hermione senang. Dan mendengar itu para hadirin segera berpesta.

Aku hanya terbengong-bengong hingga ia turun dan mengajakku berdansa. Dan kuikuti saja, "Apa kau merencanakan ini?" tanyaku pada Hermione, dengan semangat ia mengangukkan kepalanya. "Bukankah ini sama seperti dinovel?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sangat persis, jadi ini semua kejutan untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Suprise. Maaf mungkin aku bersikap menjahuimu, namun lihat apa kau suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku menyukainya," kataku sambil memeluknya, ia membelai kepalaku membuat aku bangun menatapnya, dengan perlahan aku merasakan bibir kecilnya mengecupku, rasanya manis sepertinya ia memakan coklat. Sesudah kami mengakiri ciuman kami ia tersenyum kecil dan berkata,

"Orang tuamu menyetujui hubungan kita," katanya seraya berbisik ditelingaku. Mendengar hal itu aku sangat senang kudekap tubuh Hermione.

Kurasa ini adalah Valentine yang terbaik yang pernah kualami, hingga kata manisnya yang membuatku tambah bahagia. "Kurasa kita akan segera menikah," Tambahnya. Sementara aku hanya binggung dengan perkataannya. Dipeluknya aku dan diciumnya bibirku. "Karna kau akan menjadi seorang ayah," katanya sambil membelai perutnya.

**-The end-**

**Author note : kurasa ceritnya dengan ending yang sangat buruk ya? Bagaimana menurut anda? READ AND REVIEW YA. DONT BE A SILENT READER.**


End file.
